


Can't Love You Anymore

by dearmooni



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, best brother genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmooni/pseuds/dearmooni
Summary: At some point, you realize that loving Hanzo wasn't as simple as you wished it to be.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Can't Love You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just an idea i had while listening to can't love you anymore by iu, it's a good song y'all should check it out!

The room is eerily silent, it feels like your breath echoes in the empty room. Cold air nipped at your skin as you observed everything. It was just as Genji left it, a few trinkets here and there. Oh god, how you missed him. 

Being married was your dream when you were younger: to be that person that a family relied on, it was something you dreamed of. But being married to Hanzo, that was a different story. His father and yours had been friends for the longest time, they were like brothers and they only wished to further their familial bond by marrying their two firstborns. It wasn’t as bad as one may think. Growing up, you had always been close to the Shimada siblings. Genji and you got along swimmingly, constantly pulling harmless pranks and running around the home. 

Hanzo was a different story. Even as a child, you were hopelessly infatuated with the older Shimada. He was handsome and though he was strict, he seemed to have a soft spot for you. He always seemed to be watching you, in the least creepy way possible. Numerous nights under the stars, counting the falling blossoms from their cherry blossom trees. Needless to say, the arranged marriage wasn’t something you protested against. In fact, upon hearing the news, you and Hanzo were ecstatic. As was Genji, he had always seen you as an older sister and you definitely adored him like your own younger brother. 

It was absolute heaven being married. While it happened in the way that you expected, this was what you dreamed of. You and Hanzo never seemed to fall out of that honeymoon stage, day after day you would spend the night wrapped in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to each other. There was nothing that could ruin this for you. 

Or so you thought. 

It was just small things at first. He would come to bed irritated; you knew it was never your fault. The work he did for his family wasn’t something you questioned, but you knew it caused immense stress for him. You did what you could; you were independent, took care of things that you could so that he could come home and not worry about things. 

You even spoke to Genji, discussing his nightly habits that seemed to push his older brother into a rage. Keeping him sober was difficult, but you did it. For Hanzo. You did everything for Hanzo. Genji would always joke that you would move Heaven and Earth for him, and while it was just a joke, you knew it was true. There was nothing you wouldn’t do for him. Even if he pushed you away. 

However, Genji’s death was a breaking point. You didn’t know what happened. Genji was sober, he was a good kid. A bit rebellious, yes. But he was a good kid and he was your little brother. Hanzo might have seen him as a burden or a liability. But he was everything to you leading up to his passing. 

So when you woke that morning, to the news that he was gone and no one would tell you how or why, you just lost it. Hanzo wasn’t there for you like you expected him to be. He was busy with work, claiming that with Genji gone it was up to him to lead the family through tradition. it hurt your heart to even think that he could so casually go about his day. 

His brother was gone and nothing would be the same. 

Falling out of love was just as horrible as you expected it to be. You stopped sharing a room with Hanzo, choosing to stay in Genji’s room across the house. There were consequences, of course. Rumors began to pop up: you and Genji were having an affair and Hanzo killed him because of it. Hanzo did nothing to stop these rumors, almost as if they didn’t bother him. But they bothered you the most. How could he even live with the rumors of him killing his own brother. It was wrong, why didn’t he deny them? If not for you, then he should have at least denied them for Genji. His death was a tragedy and you couldn’t stand that your husband allowed for it to be treated in such a way. 

You felt empty without Hanzo. It was like he died the day his brother did. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt happy, life was just a sad loop of existence. You would eat because it was necessary, survive because you had to. But there was nothing left living for at this point. 

There’s a knock on the door, Genji’s door, and you perk up. “Who is it?” 

“It’s me,” Hanzo’s deep voice greets you from the other side and your heart doesn’t flutter like it used to. It had been almost a week since you two had even seen each other. You did everything in your power to avoid him. And it was quite easy, seeing as he worried more about his work than he did you these days. 

“What is it?” you question, not moving from your spot on the bed. Instead you curled deeper into the pile of blankets, refusing to see him. 

“I’m going on a business trip, I will return home early next week.” You hum in response, though you doubt he was truly waiting for a response because you can hear him leaving. A soft sigh leaves you before you close your eyes. A nap would be nice. 

There’s a soft tap on your cheek, your name is being called. "Stop,” you huffed, curling into the blanket more. There’s a melodic laugh, the one your brother would give you when he is bothering you. Oh how you wished he was home. 

“No can do.” There it is again, Genji’s voice. Genji… Within a second, you’re sitting up straight and staring at the figure in front of the bed. 

“Genji?!” 

“The one and only,” he replies cheekily. You’re beyond shocked. Sitting in front of you is a cyborg, but it’s Genji? 

“There’s… no way,” you breathe out, inspecting the person. “Genji’s dead. I was there when we buried him. What kind of cruel joke is this?” You can feel the tears already pooling in your eyes, threatening to spill down your cheeks. You had mourned over him for months, and you wanted nothing more than to have him back. But there was just no way. 

You watch as his hand unlatches the mask on his face, sucking in a huge breath of air when it’s off. Instantly you throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and sobbing. “Genji, you’re alive!” 

He offers no reply, instead he wraps his arms around you and rubs your back as you continue to sob into his neck. After what seems like an eternity, you pull away and cup his face. There’s scars littering his features and it breaks your heart. “What happened to you, little brother?” 

You can see the sadness in his eyes and you almost regret asking him. “I assume Hanzo never told you?” 

You shake your head, a frown on your lips. “He never told me anything. He never has.” There’s a bitterness in your voice that Genji hadn’t expected to hear. There was no one in this world who loved his brother like you did, even if he was going down the wrong road. He had always hoped that you would be the one to guide him down the right path. But it seemed not even you could save Hanzo. 

“We need to leave. It won’t be safe for you when Hanzo comes back.” 

“Leave?” You had never even dreamed of leaving. Your entire life was here. Though you swore up and down that you were no longer in love with Hanzo, it still hurt to think that you would leave him. But in a way, didn’t he leave you? He was no longer by your side. He never considered what you felt anymore. 

“I can explain it all when we leave, but I need you to trust me,” Genji speaks softly, your name leaving his lips like a plea. 

“Can I call him? Just once more.” Just for closure, you swear. 

Genji looks conflicted for a second, before he sighs and nods. “I’ll step outside, be quick.” 

You give him a grateful smile before grabbing your phone, dialing his number. As you wait for him to answer, you think back to all the times you had tried to turn back time. You tried to be affectionate with him, but you were only met with the cold shoulder. The endless apologies that held no meaning, you had grown so tired of it. The arguments, the countless tears… all of it crossed your mind as you thought about leaving. 

“What is it?” his voice is rough as he answers. 

“Where are you?” The noise in the background is loud; the music, the voices, the giggling sounding too close for comfort. He was in a club. Having fun. You felt your heart break all over again in that moment. 

“I’m busy,” he says, completely ignoring his surroundings. Of course he was busy. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you then, it’s just…” 

“What is it? I don’t have time for this.”

“I don’t think we’re in love anymore,” you say softly, feeling the tears build up in your eyes again. 

A noise of frustration leaves his lips, and you can imagine the irritated look that was most likely on his face. You had seen it numerous times. “We can talk about it when I get home.” He leaves no room for arguing, ending the call then and there. A soft sob escapes you as you call for Genji, leaving with him in the dead of the night. 

Hanzo returns to an empty home, your wedding ring on the nightstand in Genji’s room. It’s in that moment that his heart breaks and he realizes what he’s done. 


End file.
